Problem: Luis rode his bike for a total of $27$ miles over the past $9$ days, and he rode the same amount each day. How many miles did Luis ride his bike each day?
The number of miles biked each day is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of days that Luis went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $27\text{ miles} \div 9\text{ days}$ $27\text{ miles} \div 9\text{ days} = 3 \text{ miles per day}$ Luis biked $3$ miles each day.